A Durpysaurus History
by DefilorKotor
Summary: The Durpysaurus species are nearly 5 billion years old, and are ancestors to the Earth Dinosaurs. Their homeworld is known as Durplangor, but they now live all over the Galaxy on Planetary Colonies. This is the story, the history of an ancient race. This is the story... of the Durpysaurus. Rated T to be safe.
1. Trance Induced Promotions

**The Durpysaurus species are 5 billion years old, ancestors to the Earth Dinosaurs. The planet they live on is known as Durplangor, but now they live all over the Galaxy. They are the most powerful space-faring race, and this is their story.**

Durplord Def Makar sat down in his large Fleet Command chair, gazing into the stars. They floated in space with their genuine light, some carrying planets, some just being formed, some in their midlife, and some ready to die. They had just ended a huge conquest against a fear-inspiring species known as the Dinoas, ending in the Dinoas defeat. It had earned them large gratitude and a few rewards from the species that were put under the Dinoa species' oppressive thumb. Among the thankful was a medium sized empire belonging to the 'Glops', small creatures with visors practically embedded in their eyes. The first time he had seen them, he had done a double take to make sure that they were the Glops. Their leader, Golopia of Glops, was... well... she had large dreams for her interstellar empire, to say the least. They were a peaceful type, though we had been allowed free roam of their stellar markets, and would create upgrades for the _Excalacy_ and her fleet.

Def thought, and thought, and thought, and thought, and thought... He thought about everything. All the offers he had been given by different empires, all the different problems that the Empire of Durplangor and of the Durpysaurus faced...

Makar just sat there, a billion and one things on his mind. "Sir?" said a voice from his left. "Yes, ensign?"The Durplord said, breaking out of his trance and looking at the young recruit. "We are ready to make the jump back to Durplangor, sir. The Dinoa remnants have surrendered their weapons and ships. Your orders, sir?" Makar looked out from the large bridge viewing platform, back to the stars. "Allow them to keep at least 10 ships, stripped of any and all potential weapons except for Quad Plasma Accelerators Second Class, then make the jump. It's high time we get back home, don't you think, ensign?" He said, getting up and giving the ensign a pat on the back. "Yes sir!" the cadet said, running towards the wide gray doors to the halls.

"Before you go… Ensign, you are now an officer of DSNF _Excalacy_. You will be in command of the Starboard, Aft, Main Turrets four, five, and six, Deck Forty-one." Said the elder Durplord, awaiting the newly-appointed officer's reaction. "Thank you, sir!" he said, a huge smile on his face. "You're welcome. You are dismissed, officer." Said the captain, giving the younger man a salute, which he returned. This was not a foolish move. The ensign had been a fantastic soldier, and had preformed many quite impressive feats. For example, on the ship he had been stationed on originally, his entire turret squadron had been killed by Duolasers. His reaction? Getting into the turret's manual firing console, performing a nine-person job _ALONE_, and destroying two capital ships, and five patrol cruisers and a single frigate almost single handedly, for which he had received a medal of honour from the Empress. There was a huge ceremony. The ensign's name was Elil Doohashi, now the supreme turret officer of the DSNF Excalacy turrets TRI-2. The officer left the room.

Sitting back down, Makar went back his duties as a fleet commander and as a Durplord. _We have more than half a day until we reach Durplangor, _He thought. _Won't be good if I end up in an obituary about me dying of_ _boredom..._ Remembering the stories of one of the eldest Durpysaurus of all, Keljo Ukar, Def Makar went back into a trance.

* * *

Trillions of microscopic creatures swirled around, eating plants or meat, or both. Killing other creatures, eating their remains, eating, eating, growing... Evolving...

Evolving into species that would one day become land creatures... tribal warriors... world wide unification fighters... space faring protectors of the weak, conquerors of the aggressive.

Eating... Eating... Growing... Eating... Killing... Growing... Eating... Growing... Evolving... for 2 billion years, this process continued, until finally, a precious few cell species rose above the rest. They had grown tiny, tiny, TINY brains. They were on the path to sentience. On the path to greatness.

Well, ONE of them, at least...

They were the Durpysaurus species.

* * *

**This was my first story, don't come over to my house, pitchforks in hand and torches lit. I'm a noob at this stuff. I know it was short... I know it probably wasn't great. Its a work in progress. Also, thank you for reading this. Reviews would be nice, if you can. **


	2. Love, Affection, Fights and Enemies

_A call erupted from the planet's crust, the sound of a newcomer to the world above the sea. They had long, sleek bluish purple necks, and tails as long as a Lunau leaf, and 2 spikes on either side of their scalps. Wide eyes on stalks stared into the sky, receiving the first rays of daylight they had ever experienced. The Durpysaurus in front of the others called out with a sense of pride and happiness, and swam toward shore._

_The Durpysaurus had walked onto the beach, and out of the crystal water. Looking around, they had saw a small indentation in the earth, about five meters long and ten centimeters deep. The long necked creatures walked over to it. Now, the Durpysaurus were not as stupid as they were made out to be, even on the lowest level of sentience. On an instinct they had never used in 2 billion years, they took up long sticks and small logs, hefty leaves and damp soil and rocks up in their mouths (for they had no arms this early in their evolutionary cycle) or rolled them toward the shallow ditch. In less than an hour, a barely sentient species without arms had created a fortress of a nest._

_This was how they had survived when most others fell. Soon, the fourteen known Durpysaurus were reduced to nine. They paid their respects to the dead by standing guard over their bodies for days, lying down or sitting down next to them, and several other signs of deep affection._

_They were dropping in numbers and they knew it._

_Nevertheless, ultimately the Durpysaurus started to start breeding. There were four couples, all very loving to one another, caring for the other, and guarding one another. From these eight Durpysaurus sprouted nine more. Eighteen total. They lived like this, and there were always twelve to twenty Durpysaurus at all times. They spread out around the continent, made friends with some species, like a huge legged variety of a spider, and made enemies with others, such as an extremely aggressive species of Alagor. Eventually they would exist in almost four nests in the continent, and would grow arms and hands._

_Eventually they would be as Durpysaurus as a Durpysaurus of modern times could be. As Durpy as a Durpysaurus SHOULD be. Durpier than a Durpysaurus WOULD be._

_But their life would not be all love and affection and friendship, with few fights inbetween. No, a large challenge awaited them. Unknown at the time, and still unknown today. But there were stories of this confrontation, many legends. But it existed. _

_It was not the Grox._

_It was not the Zealots of Spode or the Crisis of Deleigh._

_It was the Derpasaurus._


End file.
